


the only thing that's real

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad therapist, Gen, POV Second Person, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: You didn't mean for him to take it that way. A little destruction of property never hurt anyone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the only thing that's real

**Author's Note:**

> whirl is experiencing a panic attack and hurts himself to reorient, essentially. rung is rung.

You’re pacing, flaring and clamping your plating by turns as you  _ don’t _ shake. The room hums static around you and you want to claw at your audials or break something to  _ make it shut up _ .

Rung doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even blink, and you don’t know if that makes you want to howl or hurt or both. Invisible hands drag across your plating and it’s all too much too much  _ too m u ch _ -

He’s steady, just sighs when you spin, slam your helm into the wall. 

For one delicious astrosecond the pressure is gone and you could cry with relief if you’d optics to do it with. 

Then the pain rushes in and you sway forward, helm grinding against the wall. 

Fuck, that’s good. 

A dizzy wave of pain that swamps the screaming in your skull, makes the crying thing in your tanks  _ shut up _ . 

It pulses through your frame differently than a missing limb or blaster wound, the unique burn of a near-concussion. 

The static is gone and the sensory feedback is gone and it is lo _ vel _ y.

Rung says something dry and you can’t help but tense. You don’t turn, just step back and roll your shoulders again, twist your helm to unkink your neck. 

You feel looser than before, dangerously open. 

“Would you say that helped?” Rung says and you shrug, turn enough to let your optic grin at him. 

“Nothing like a little property damage to get the ol’ helm back in working order,” you chirp and he sits up, nods to himself as you flop back into your chair. 

“Remember, you’re not the Council’s property anymore, Whirl, much less Kroma’s.” 

“What’s the wall supposed to be, huh? Chopped liver?” 

He ignores the joke, which is understandable; it’s some shit Swerve says when he’s tired of being ignored unless he’s carrying booze.

“Do you feel as if that helped you think more clearly?” 

“Sure did!” You’re being obnoxiously cheerful on purpose. 

He nods again, leans forward. Clasps his tiny little hands. 

“That might make sense, actually. Empurata is notorious for its victims to suffer from low-quality materials and substandard repair, so the impact may have resettled some of those pesky problem parts.” 

You have to pause, here. 

“Hold on, Eyebrows-” 

He cuts you off. “Of course, too much of any solution can be as bad as the problem it relieves, so you should be careful not to over-indulge, as it were.” 

Hang on. 

“Look-” 

“We’re almost out of time for today, Whirl. We can meet again in two orns, is that acceptable?” 

You jerk up out of the chair to set him straight as the door slides in and Rodimus sticks his head through. 

“Hey Rung, you done yet? Mags is being weird as shit today.” 

You don’t really feel like arguing this particular point in front of Roddy. 

Next time, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> still hate rung lol  
> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
